Competition
by Huddy Fan
Summary: This is just a silly oneshot. Rated T for mild language. House finds out Wilson is serious about Cuddy and decides to interfere. Cuddy: Is this a competition between the two of you? Am I the prize? House is OOC. Be warned.


**Disclaimer: I don't own House.**

"You were right." Wilson blurted abruptly as he stormed through the glass doors that were the entrance to House's office. "Oh God, you were right." He repeated, panic evident in his voice. He began pacing frantically around the room.

"I usually am." House replied, not once looking up from the Gameboy that held his full attention.

"This is big, House. I need to breathe. I need to sit." He continued to pace.

"No one's stopping you. Pull up a chair. Take a load off." House replied, still engrossed in his game.

"You don't understand."

"Fine, Jimmy. I'll bite. What's going on that is so unbelievably huge?" He paused his game and crossed his arms on the desk in front of him. He leaned closer to Wilson, feigning interest.

"I want Cuddy." Wilson finally sat. "I said it. It's out. I want Cuddy."

"Wow. Really?"

"I want her."

"Really?" House was in disbelief.

"Really, really. What am I going to do, House?"

"Nothing." House replied. If Wilson was serious, there was no way in Hell that House would help him.

"What do you mean nothing?" Wilson nearly shrieked. He was standing again, pacing around the office like a madman.

"I mean nothing. It would never work."

"And why not? Do you think she is too good for me?" The man was frantic.

"Jimmy. Take a breath. She's your boss, it wouldn't work. And besides that, you have three failed marriages based on _love._ You don't love Cuddy. You _want _her. There is a difference. If you can't make love work, how in the world could you expect You and Cuddy to work?"

"Bastard!" Wilson accused. "I don't know what possessed me to talk to you about this. Go to Hell."

"So, what are you going to do?" House asked unfazed by Wilson's words.

"I'm going to go to her."

"Now?"

"No. Later. Tonight. I'll go to her house."

"Good luck, buddy." House's words entirely lacked sincerity.

House spent the rest of the day plotting and planning. Cuddy would go out with Wilson. Whether it would be serious or not, House didn't know, but he did know she would date him. And he knew she would end up hurt. Aside from that fact, Wilson's confession had alerted House to the feelings he had for Cuddy. He had known her a long time, and had always been attracted to her. He never acted on his desire for her, but he also wanted her. But there was one very small difference. House would dare to call his feelings for Cuddy love. He needed to do something. Wilson would not have Cuddy. He got two dates out of her; House would claim everything else there was to be had from Lisa Cuddy.

It was five o'clock and time to leave the hospital for the day. House left his office, walking by Wilson's to make sure he hadn't left yet. Sure enough, Wilson was on the phone and finishing his paperwork. House had a head start. He gimped as fast as he could to the parking lot and hopped on his bike. He sped away from the hospital in the direction of Cuddy's house.

He pulled his bike into the garage and closed the door. He knew Cuddy kept it unlocked, and that she would not approve of him using it, but if Wilson showed up while he was there, he didn't want to alert him to his presence. Hurriedly, he half ran half limped to the door. He knocked.

House was thankful that Cuddy answered the door rather quickly. "What do you want House?"

"Can I come in?"

"What? No."

"Please. I need to talk to you."

"Make it quick House." She opened the door for him. "What do you want?"

He stepped inside and looked her in the eye as he spoke. "I want you, Lisa." Cuddy opened her mouth to speak, but House continued. "Let me finish or I will never get this out. I want you. I have for a long time, but I never told you because I never thought it would last. But now, I want to give it a try. I would make it work between us. I think I love you."

"Where did this come from?"

"I don't want to lose my chance."

"Your chance?"

"Wilson is on his way over here to tell you the same thing. I wanted to get here first. I've known you a long time, and I'm serious, I love you."

"What? Is this some sort of competition between the two of you? Am I the prize?"

"I'm being sincere here. I don't know what is going on between you and Wilson, but you don't fit. We do. We thrive off of each other. What do you say? Can we try a relationship?"

"A relationship?"

There wasn't time for House to reply before there was a knock on the door.

"That's Wilson. Don't tell him I'm here." House said before disappearing around the corner into the living room. He stood there listening.

Cuddy shook her head and answered the door. "Wilson. What a surprise."

"Hi, Lisa."

"Is there something I can do for you?"

"May I come in?" This was familiar wasn't it? Did they rehearse their lines together?

"No, Wilson, now is not a good time. What do you need?"

"I wanted to come over before I completely lose the courage to tell you this." He paused searching for the words. "I had a wonderful time out with you. And I realized I want to have more nights like that with you. I want us to be a couple." He sighed a breath of relief at finally having that off his chest. Whatever she said next would be alright. At least he had gotten his feelings out in the open.

"James." She shook her head and corrected herself. "Wilson, thank you. That's sweet, but I am sort of seeing someone." She tried to let him down gently.

"Oh. Right. Of course." Wilson fumbled with his words. He had no idea. "Is he here? Am I interrupting? I'm so sorry. I will see you at work tomorrow. Bye, Cuddy." He sounded like a babbling fool as he turned and left. He drove away hurt by the rejection, yet still relieved to have that burden off his chest.

Cuddy closed the door behind her when she reentered the house and House emerged from his hiding place behind the living room wall.

"So you're seeing someone?" He asked her.

"I said sort of." She looked at the floor, uncomfortable.

"What does that mean?"

Cuddy summoned her courage and stepped closer to him. She looked him in the eye and said, "it means, you had damn well better be worth it." And she kissed him.


End file.
